mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Spooky Space Cock
The Spooky Space Cock is a Durian who terrorises our little planet called Earth since you crappy humans are so easily outraged and scared. He came to Earth from Duro and looks a bit similar to Skeletor. The Cock in his name actually refers to a rooster, it has to anyway. Info The Spooky Space Cock is best known for terrorising a local airfield and later a crop field in Virginia, where he draw circles. Cock showed his creepy face and spooky self in Brimstone in Mississippi as well, but so far hasn't killed anyone special, except for some random farmer by the name of Henry Bascombe, the next-door neighbour of the town's deputy mayor who is a long, lost descendant of Mayor Griffon. Cock, however, made his mark in Brimstone's paranormal culture and was listed as a cryptid when he was trying to scare the mayor into selling him the entire town and to speak with the President Frank Kenson to sell him the American Army so Duro can defend itself against Outworld. None of these spooks by the Cock worked and the mayor send him off with a middle finger, something the Cock was about to strangle him for, but he couldn't since the police got a hold of him quicker and threw him out of the mayor's office and out of town. Despite these failures, Cock still made his mark in Brimstone's history and will forever be known as the Durian who broke the law and paid a very small price for it. Today, this Space Cock is still wondering around the Earth, presumably he is still in America, wondering it's lands and threatening people to help him and his planet in a battle against Kahn's Army. Maybe he has a few supporters from the Alt-Right and anti-Kahnist communist communities, but that is still a big question as most see Duro as just another Outworld and a thorn in the side of Earth and America as well. Hell, some may even support Shao Kahn and his conquering of Duro, as they say "the weak should fear the strong!". Trivia *Spooky Space Cock apparently lives in a very small apartment owned by a racist landlord who treats him poorly and makes most of his money by selling off stuff he took with himself from Duro when he arrived on Earth. *He looks vaguely similar to Skeletor, plus both are aliens. Unlike Spooky Space Cock, however, Skeletor is from Chaosworld. He is also a lot stronger. *For a better name as an alternative to the long and creepy 'Spooky Space Cock', people refer to the Cock as a "Ghostly Spaceman". Some of the other nicknames he is given, however, come off as pretty funny, like the "Skeleton alien Cock", "Space Chicken" und "The Rooster". *Unlike West Virginia's Mothman, the Spooky Cock is a small threat despite his appearance, as the mayor of Brimstone, who is a regular human being, but also capable of doing terrible things, flipped him off and ordered the police to throw him out of the town, something they did quite easily. *His spaceship looks like a dart. Gallery Spooky_Space_Cock_art.jpg|Space Cock looking a bit realistic. Cosplay_cock.jpg|Space Cock as he appears irl. Spooky_Space_Cock.jpg|Space Cock just scaredly walking around, eh? Space_Cock.jpg|The Spooky Cock is here now! Lego_Space_Cock.jpg|The Durian Space Cook in Lego. Space_Cock_artwork.jpg|A rather amazing artwork of the Spooky Space Cock. Poor_cock_cosplay.jpg|A rather poor cosplay of the Cock. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Wimps Category:Monster Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Giants Category:Abuse Victims Category:Phantasm Category:Named after stuff